Amor et Fortitudo
by Luigi Legends
Summary: Luigi and Daisy Abandon Mushroom Kingdom and SarasaLand and embark on a journey that they will never forget. My First Fanfic, Version Canceled
1. The Beginning

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Bowser Koopa, etc. ©Nintendo.

**Notice**- This Version has been discontinued in favor of Luigi & Daisy: Amor Et Fortitudo, This Version will no longer be updated and may possibly be removed **  
**

* * *

**Amor et Fortitudo**

Chapter 1

The Beginning

It was just another day, another beautiful summer day in the Mushroom Kingdom

Explosions and cries pierced the air as Bowser was trying to kidnap the princess again

**Peach's Castle, Throne Room**

In the middle of the room the towering koopa stood tall bearing an evil grin

Peach was behind Daisy who met Bowsers evil gaze with fierce glare

Between both Daisy and Bowser two brothers stood hands aglow

One in red stood ready his hand ablaze, eyes determined, and a smile across his face

Another in green with lightning arcing across his fingers, his worried face accompanied by nervous stare

Mario and Luigi were ready to stop Bowser, preparing to meet his roars with thunder and fire

"She's coming with me you damn plumbers" Bowser roared pointing at Peach

"Not gonna happen" Mario answered

"Go ahead and try" Luigi shouted

Without another word Bowser blew fireballs at the brothers

The duo responded in kind

Fireballs collided with thunder and flame, explosions rocked the castle

Dust obscured the brothers and Bowser stood waiting for their next attack

The heroes shot though the dust and charged the towering koopa

Mario jumped up fist blazing hoping to finish Bowser with one punch

Luigi charged, his arm arcing with pure energy, he was ready to help strike the final blow

Bowser was more than ready to meet their attack, he let the dark power he was holding back flow over him

Before the brother's blows could land Bowser morphed in front of their eyes

He grew three times his normal size; his shell turned a deep aqua blue, and his eyes turned bright crimson red

Giga Bowser had awoken

Bowser simply flicked Mario aside, sending him straight though a wall, he then raised his foot preparing to crush the younger plumber

Luigi was barely able to scramble out of the way just as Bowser brought his foot down shattering the floor beneath him

Luigi trembled as he gazed upon Bowsers new ungodly form and felt the fear begin to overtake him, but stopped it as he took a glance at Peach and Daisy

Daisy inched back slowly, completely unnerved by Bowsers new form, Peach was fixed on the shattered wall where Mario lay

Luigi knew he had to make a stand, he had to protect the one he cared about the most, Daisy

Luigi called up every scrap of energy he could, his skin flashed and glowed a shining emerald green with lightning arcing off his body and striking the floor

The pain was immense he could feel every part of his body burn under the enormous power

But he endured it and with a gesture shot a giant green thunder bolt at Bowser before collapsing

Bowser crossed his arms ready to meet the attack head on

A massive explosion engulfed the room showering it with dust and debris

Luigi smiled as he brought himself to a kneel, watching the dust waiting to see Bowser fall, but when it settled he froze in terror

Giga Bowser had vanished but regular Bowser stood in the center of a crater covered in dust but completely unharmed

Bowser laughed as he walked over to the helpless plumber

"That was your famous Green Thunder? Pathetic" he chuckled kicking Luigi to the base of the throne

Luigi coughed blood as he struggled to get to his feet

Bowser stared down at the staggering brother and laughed, he grabbed Luigi then glared at Daisy

"Your next, you damn Flower Princess"

Daisy backed away shaken by the threat

Suddenly Bowser yelped in pain as lightning flooded his body, Luigi broke from his grasp, landing between the Princess and the towering koopa

"Still not done yet greenie? give up and I'll make it quick for both of you" Bowser growled

"I'll die before I let you hurt her you cruel bastard" Luigi yelled defiantly

"Luigi..." Daisy whispered

Luigi jumped and landed a kick square in Bowser's jaw knocking the behemoth back a few steps

"So be it..." Bowser snarled moving towards the insolent plumber

Luigi launched tides of lightning bolts at Bowser, but they did little to stop the lumbering giant

Almost exhausted Luigi gathered every bit of energy he had left, his arm became a flash of lightning

With nothing left he charged Bowser, banking everything on one last punch

The move was predictable, Luigi could only watch in horror as Bowser disappeared mere moments before the punch could land

Bowser smiled deviously as he stepped behind the desperate plumber and slashed, shreds of cloth and drops of red flew everywhere

Then with a swift kick he sent Luigi back to the base of the throne

Luigi got to his feet but struggled to stay standing, he clutched his arm clearly in a lot of pain

Bowser approached claws drawn, prepared to finish the green clad hero

"LUIGI!" Daisy cried

Luigi stepped between Bowser and Daisy ready to protect her to the end

Peach looked over to the shattered wall where Mario was and screamed

"MARIO!"

Bowser smirked and remarked

"Goodbye Green Stash"

Luigi closed his eyes waiting for death to follow, it never came

Mario shot out from the wall his arm ablaze

And with a single fiery upper cut he sent Bowser though the roof and far into the distance

"Damn you Mario!" Bowser roared before disappearing

"So long eh Bowser" Mario called with a smile

Peach completely relieved ran over to her red clad hero giving him a loving hug before turning her eyes to the Luigi

Luigi collapsed as the room began to blur

"Luigi!" Daisy cried catching him

"Daisy..." he replied weakly before blacking out

Daisy held him for a moment, then felt her hand become wet and then something pooling on her dress

"Daisy... wait turn him over" Peach ordered noticing the red spots on her dress

"Oh my god..." Daisy whimpered, there were deep gashes that welled with blood

"Those are bad" Mario bit distressed

"Their deep, this is not good" Peach stated examining the wounds "I have to operate, Mario help me get him to one of the rooms"

Peach tore a section of her dress and bandaged the gashes

"That's only going to buy us a few minutes, Mario grab him"

They both picked up Luigi and carried him off

And all Daisy could do was follow and pray for the best

* * *

For the record This chapter and the chapter after it are as of now not connected, There was to be an intervening chapter with Mario and Peach operating on Luigi but was side tracked and ultimately dumped for **Luigi and Daisy: Amor Et Fortitudo** sorry for any confusion- Luigi Legends


	2. Love and Doubt

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Bowser Koopa, etc. ©Nintendo.

Trying out a point of view chapter

Updated this chapter enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2

Love, Anger, Doubt

**Luigi`s POV**

_I can see an orange sky ruling the horizon below it an endless plains cut only by a single road stretched as far as the eye could see_

_I can see myself walking down that same road and into the growing horizon with someone else _

_It's Daisy she looks so different she's not wearing her dress, her crown was gone, and the flower earring she always wore were nowhere to be seen_

_She had replaced all of it with a short bright orange shirt and a matching set of brown jeans with dark brown running shoes _

_But something's different about her she's ecstatic and looks… I don't know how to explain it _

_Liberated _

_She moved closer to me and we shared a kiss, I can hear her say "I love you Luigi"_

**Peach`s Castle, Guest Quarters**

I sat up and thought "damn it was just a dream"

I glance around and find that I'm in a room in the castle

I remember the battle, my muscles still aching from using the Green Thunder

I recall how even my ultimate attack did little to Bowser while Mario easily beat him with a single punch

My cap lay on the nightstand next to the bed I picked it up and pulled a picture of Daisy out of it and thought about the dream "what did it mean" I said to myself

The thought of my weakness still haunted me, maybe the master could teach me something

I pulled on a green shirt and dark blue pants and walked out of the room

I ran into Daisy she came up and hugged me and asked "feeling better Luigi?"

"I do, but I need to go out can you tell Mario I'm going out for a bit" I responded

"Why, Luigi just tell me what wrong?" she asked worry beginning to show in her eyes

"I'm sorry, but I just need some time alone" I replied I gave her a quick hug and walked on

The Dojo was waiting

**Daisy's POV**

**Peach`s Castle, Second Floor Balcony**

"Why is Luigi acting so funny" I thought "and where is he off to?"

Should I follow him or stay here

Part of me was curious about where he was going, another told me to respect his wishes and stay

Eventually curiosity got the better of me and I donned an emerald green ___hoodie and dark blue jeans and followed him _

___**Toad Town, Dojo**_

After a several minutes of searching I found Luigi entering the dojo

I watched him from the window wondering why he`s there

I can hear what they are saying

"Luigi you must challenge me to one last fight and then I can tell you where to further perfect your abilities" stated The Master

"Alright then, I request a dual sensei" Luigi replied

"I accept, do you have anyone you want to dedicate this fight to" The Master asked

"Daisy, HAVE AT YOU" answered Luigi

I was stunned to hear Luigi dedicate the fight to me I watched him relentlessly attack the master

Master easily blocked each of Luigi s attacks and retaliated accordingly, he even blocked Luigi s mighty lightning assaults with his bare hands

"You're holding back, I sense great power within you Luigi show it to me" The Master demanded

"No, no I can't" Luigi replied grimly

"Then I will force you to" The Master barked

I was nearly blinded by a flash of golden light, The Masters clothing turned a shining gold he looked furious

Suddenly Luigi was on the ground the master standing over him

"Show me or feel more pain than you can possibly imagine" he bellowed

"N……no" Luigi answered weakly

Luigi was then sent flying into the back of the dojo

Suddenly a dark aura formed around him as he struggled to his feet

Darkness engulfed his clothing replacing his green shirt and blue jeans with a black jumpsuit and a green scarf formed around his neck

A mask formed across his eyes and the signature L on his cap was replaced with a flipped one across a black background

I stood shocked I had heard the stories but I didn't think they were true,

Luigi became Mr. L

"So this is what you were holding back Luigi" the master stated

"Names not Luigi it's Mr. L and don't you forget it old man, I'll be more of a fight than my other side was" Mr. L answered

"Now have at you" he barked

The fight happened was so fast I could barely see what was happening

Then I saw Mr. L and The Master stop and begin to stare each other down

"Enough" The Master said shooting a flash of light a Mr. L

Mr. L and the dark aura faded leaving Luigi standing in his place

"Luigi you have proved to me you are strong enough to refine your powers, but you must learn to control your other half" The Master told him

"There are several people I know of that can aid you in refining your skills I'll give you their names and locations I all so recommend talking with Merlon he has something for you" he went on

"Thank you sensei I will return when I am stronger" Luigi replied graciously as he walked out the door

"Goodbye and good luck to you my friend" said The Master

___**Toad Town, Merlon`s House**_

I saw Luigi walk back into the center of the town and toward Merlon`s place

When he entered I slipped in and hid watching him intently

Ah Luigi I was wondering when you would come said Merlon

"What did you want Merlon?" asked Luigi

"The star`s are intent that I give you a glimpse into the future, so this one will be free of charge"

The building was filled with light I can hear Luigi `s voice narrating the events

_I can see an orange sky ruling the horizon below it an endless plains cut only by a single road stretched as far as the eye could see_

_I can see myself walking down that same road and into the growing horizon with someone else _

_It's Daisy she looks so different she's not wearing her dress, her crown was gone, and the flower earring she always wore were nowhere to be seen_

_She had replaced all of it with a short bright orange shirt and a matching set of brown jeans with dark brown running shoes _

_But something's different about her she's ecstatic and looks… I don't know how to explain it _

_Liberated _

_She moved closer to me and we shared a kiss, I can hear her say "I love you Luigi"_

I could see everything he described

I didn't know what to think

Everything he said was something I wanted, I craved I just wanted to be with him, I didn't want to be a princess; just I wanted to be just a normal person, with him

"So" Luigi said "that dream wasn't a dream was it, it was a vision"

"Yes I believe it was, you now know what you have to do" Merlon said

"I do and thank you" replied as he walked out of the building

I was preparing to sneak out when Merlon said

"You do know that I know your there right Princess?"

I froze and then turned to face him

"Is everything in that vision true?" I asked

"Yes, your love has been foretold, his journey and yours are one and the same"

I couldn't help but be shocked, but I pressed on

"What else can you tell me?"

"Leave your kingdom behind, your journey as a princess ends soon and I trust you know why, now what will happen to it is your choice" Merlon mused

"Thank you for everything" I said turning towards the door

"Goodbye Daisy and may the star`s bless your love" said Merlon

I ran back to the castle after Luigi knowing tonight would change both our lives forever

* * *

The Masters from the first Paper Mario game and in case your wondering yes Luigi`s been training there for a while

I used the same Merlon from first Paper Mario the one outside Peach`s Castles gates

and I know i`m gonna have to rewrite a lot of this chapter so

Please R&R pointing out the flaws and constructive feedback would help a lot and NO FLAMING - Luigi Legends


	3. Our Journey

Everything ©Nintendo.

Still working on my writing style, and sorry if i kept you waiting

* * *

Chapter 3

Our Journey

**Peach`s Castle **

It was sunset when Luigi returned he could see the sky turn a fiery orange reminding him the vision and the girl he loved

All he could think about was Daisy as he walked though the castle halls little did he know she was thinking about him too

Daisy slipped back into the castle she wondered how she would tell Luigi that she was fed up with royal life that she just wanted run away from it all and be with him

Luigi returned to his room and began mulling over how to tell Daisy he loved her and ask her to leave with him

Daisy changed and then relaxed on her bed and thought about how to confess her love to luigi and leave her royal life behind her

**Later that Night**

Luigi stood over at the window finishing his thoughts on how to tell Daisy he loved her

A knock on at door startled him

When he answered it he found Daisy waiting in the hall

"Daisy" he whispered as he stared deep into her eyes, he could see them heavy with emotion

"Luigi" she answered

Suddenly Daisy broke down crying grasping on to luigi

"I…. I can't do this anymore" she sobbed

"What happened daisy?" luigi asked as he tried to console her

"I don't want to be a princess, I hate being royalty, I hate being threatened and I hate this damn crown" she cried as she grabbed the crown off her head and threw it away

Luigi looked into her eyes and knew she was being dead serious

She turned away and continued "I didn't want any of that; I just want to be with you"

"Daisy are you saying…." Luigi asked shocked

"I love you… Luigi from the very moment I met you I've loved you" she wept

Without a word Luigi lay a passionate kiss onto Daisy`s lips, for a moment she was shocked but soon lost herself to it

They had shared their first kiss

Luigi broke away and then told her

"Daisy I love you too, not a day goes by that I don't think about you, I've never felt this way about anyone else in my life" he told her

"Luigi I just want to get away from all of this my kingdom and Bowser, I want to go and see the world" she told him

"I do too, I want to see the world too, want to see everything it has to offer" he replied

"Then why don't we just go, the kingdoms don't need us" she stated, confidence and wariness playing across her face

"Yeah they don`t…." he answered

"Wait what about your kingdom who's going to lead Sarasaland?" he pressed

"I'll leave it to peach she can do it much better than I can" she said "I just don't want to spend another day here"

"Yeah let's go" he said jumping to his feet "worlds waiting"

She laughed and smiled "Yeah it is"

They began preparing for their journey

**That Morning **

Mario woke with a deep yawn, yesterday had taken a lot out of him

Mario slipped in to his favorite clothes and wandered out to check on his brother

In the hall he found peach who was preparing to check on Daisy

"Peach, did you hear anything from Luigi or Daisy?" Mario asked

"No not a word why" Peach answered

"It's just strange that they're both not up by now" Mario stated

The both of them walked over to Daisy`s room

Peach knocked on the door and asked "Daisy? You awake"

After a few seconds of waiting Peach knocked on the door harder

"Daisy if you're in there answer me" she demanded

With still no response Peach flashed a worried look at Mario who then opened the door carefully

When they glanced inside the room it was empty except for a note that lay on the desk

It read

_Luigi`s room _

_Daisy_

Relived that she had just gone to see Luigi, the couple walked further down the hall to Luigi`s room

The door was open but the lights were off

They both entered the pitch black room looking for the light switch

"Ah ha here" Mario said happily as his hand ran over the switch

Light flooded the room

It was a mess, clothing lay everywhere as if someone had left in a hurry

Peach suddenly gasped, Mario turned to face her

On the bed lay two sets of clothes

Mario walked over to examine them

"No, it can be" Mario said sadly

Peach walked over and looked over a golden orange dress "Daisy`s favorite dress" peach said fearfully

"Luigi`s favorite set" Mario stated grimly as he ran his hands over dark blue overalls

Peach began to look around hoping for more clues to her friend's whereabouts

"Mario take a look at this" Peach asked searching the desk

Mario walked over and found two letters sitting on the desk

He picked one up and read it

_Dear Mario _

_If you're reading this I will already be gone, this may seem abrupt but I'm leaving the Mushroom Kingdom with Daisy I don't know when I'll be back, but I want to see the world. Take care of yourself I promise ill return to you a stronger man_

_Love your brother Luigi_

"_Luigi" _Mario said quietly tears forming in his eyes

Peach picked up the other letter and read it aloud

_Dear Peach _

_If your reading this letter I'll already have left with Luigi, this may sound strange but I can`t stand being a princess any longer, I want to see the world and I want to be with Luigi. With that I'm leaving the Sarasaland to you, the royal crown will prove to them you're the new princess, I promise to return someday but right now the adventures calling_

_Your friend Daisy_

"Daisy" Peach whispered sadly

Peach looked up from the letter and saw Daisy`s jewelry piled on the desk

Her flower earrings, the flower crest, and her crown sat with Luigi`s hat draping over them

"They`re really are gone aren't they" she asked as she picked up Daisy`s crown

Mario held his brothers cap and answered "they are"

Mario walked to the balcony and caught a glimpse of two figures before they vanished into the horizon

* * *

Updates are going to be slow i`m still not sure on where to take the story

so Read and Review and post some ideas they will help a lot-

Luigi Legends


	4. 3 Years Later

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, etc. ©Nintendo

Sorry for the wait, still improving my writing style enjoy

- Luigi Legends

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**3 Years Later**

**Peach`s Castle **

Two cloaked figures walked toward the castle one of them had dark green highlights on the cloak the other had dim orange

"3 years and this place hasn't changed one bit" the green one mused

"Peach always did love it plain" the orange one answered

"Funny how we saved them a week before their wedding" the orange one continued

"Well seeing how we stopped Bowser before they needed saving so yeah" the green one replied

"Heh yeah but I wonder how much they`ve changed I mean look at us" the orange one stated

"Well lets go and find out then" the green one responded

**Peach`s Castle, Main Hall**

The hall was abuzz with toads preparing for a grand wedding

"Huh fancy, classic Peach" the orange one laughed looking around the decorated hall

"Still It's good to be back" the green one sighed "come on let's take a look around first"

A few toads took note of the cloaked guests

"Hey who are those two" one of the asked

"Beats me, but they look like trouble one of you guys go tell Mario" another ordered

"And warn the princess"

They scattered to warn Peach and Mario about the shadowy guests

**Throne room **

Princess Peach ambled about trying her best to get her wedding together

"Still a week off and we`re already decorating, wow" she thought

"But I just want that day to be perfect for you Mario" gazing at her engagement ring and then over to her red clad fiancé who was napping on the windowsill

Suddenly a toad stormed in though one of the side doors startling the princess and waking the plumber

"Princess Peach we`ve got a problem" he stated clearly worried

"What is it?" Mario asked walking over

"Two people in black cloaks are heading here, they'll be here any minute but I think their working for Bowser" he replied

"Ugh Bowser I was wondering why it was so quiet" Mario groaned

"I don't know, Bowser likes to do things himself I doubt he would send troops when he could do it himself" Peach interrupted

"Maybe but still…."

Suddenly the doors to the throne room burst open and the two figures walked though

"Geez you didn't have to nearly blow the doors down" the green one stated looking over the damage

"Yeah but that's why you love me" the orange one chuckled

"Too true" the green one replied bashfully

"Who are you" Peach demanded

"Wow she really hasn't changed" the orange one laughed

"Neither has he" mused the green one looking at Mario

"Who are you?" Mario shouted clearly confused

"You ready for this?" the green one asked turning to the other

"Yeah I'm ready" the orange one replied

"Princess Peach, Mario we request a duel" stated the green one

Mario turned to Peach who nodded

"We accept" they both declared stepping forward

The orange figure raised one arm and threw several orange crystal shards at Peach who dodged them gracefully, the green one did the same but instead launched a green lightning bolt at Mario who side stepped it

Both Mario and Peach froze at the sight of the lightning

"OK WHO ARE YOU TWO!" Mario shouted

The figures nodded at each other and the pulled off their cloaks, one was a man wearing a black jumpsuit and green scarf with a black mask over his eyes, the other was a woman who wore the same form fitting jumpsuit with an orange scarf and the same black mask

"Mr. L and…. Who are you?" said Peach clearly confused

"The names Mrs. D to you sweetie" she smiled

"I didn't forget what you did back in space zone Mr. L" Mario yelled his hands now ablaze

"Well then, HAVE AT YOU" Mr. L shouted green lightning arcing off his hands as he charged the red plumber

Mrs. D stood almost in a trance her hand glowing with motes of orange light

"What are you going to do?" Peach asked her

Mrs. D reached towards the floor her hand glowing with energy and drew orange crystal blade from the ground and charged the pink princess with one motion

Peach saw the motion and dodged barely avoiding a flurry of blades, Mrs. D sidestepped and was ready to bring her blade down hard on the recovering princess

Peach could clearly see the blade coming down but there was no time to dodge, Peach gathered all her energy into her hand, the blade was mere inches away and suddenly was stopped by a ice saber summoned from Peach`s hand

"My my maybe you have changed" Mrs. D chuckled as she struggled to pin Peach to the floor

Peach grunt and slammed her free hand white with energy onto the floor, the floor was then engulfed by frost

"You going to do something sweetie or are ya gonna give up" Mrs. D whispered deviously eyeing the frost that the princess had summoned and noticed it was building, growing into tiny razor sharp spikes

"Whoa" she grunted leaping away from the princess as ice spikes shot up from where she once was, she landed gracefully a few yards away

"How's that for something" Peach taunted getting to her feet

Mrs. D merely smiled and slammed her own fist to the ground

The floor below Peach cracked, she leapt back but a part of her dress was torn by the orange crystal spike that rose and sunk before her

"Two can play that game princess" she called spinning her blade enthusiastically

Peach saber in hand charged her wanting challenger screaming at the top of her voice

"Bout time" Mrs. D grinned answering the princesses charge with her own

The two clashed and became a storm of blade that engulfed one side of the throne room

Mr. L watched the battle unfold from the other side of the room "stay safe Daisy" he wished as he cast his eyes to Mario

Mario glanced at the struggled but didn't dare take his eyes off Mr. L "you can do it Peach I know you can" Mario prayed as he flicked his hand alight preparing a fire ball

Mr. L responded with his own gesture gathering lightning in his hand

Mario chucked his fireball at Mr. L who countered it in mid air with a lightning bolt, dust flooded the area and blocked Mr. L from view, Mario set his hand ablaze as he cannoned into the dust and toward the masked man

Mr. L parried and began trading blows with the red plumber, hit after brutal hit, block after terrible block, fire and lightning streaking across burning air, the two men fought as hard as the ladies across the room

After what seem like forever Mrs. D broke from the her melee and leapt back, Mr. L did the same returning to her side

Mario and Peach recovered and rejoined each other and began staring down the masked couple

The masked couple glanced at each other and nodded

"Let's finish this" Mrs. D called holding her blade in front of her, she began to glow a dim orange as her blade began to shimmer

Mr. L erupted with white lightning channeling all of it into her blade which shined a burning orange with lightning arcing off it

Mario and Peach were awed by the sight but also prepared for it, they held their palms together and pooled every bit of energy they had left into it, and a white orb surrounded by burning red energy erupted between them

This was the end

Mrs. D swung her blade releasing a giant orange green lightning bolt

The Orange Thunder

Mario and Peach reeled back and launched the Blast of white red energy

The Red White Finale

The powers clashed and engulfed the Throne Room in a massive explosion

Mario and Peach shielded themselves from the blast and then looked over the cloud of dust that swallowed the throne room

"Did we win?" they both thought staring at the dust

Mr. L shot thought the dust and hit the red clad hero clear in the gut bring him to his knees; Peach prepared to retaliate but was then trapped in crystal spike her entire body encased aside from her head.

Mrs. D walked though the dust and admired the prison she had trapped the princess in

Mario doubled over and looked at Peach a thought seized him "is this the end?"

Mr. L picked Mario up by his shirt and held him in the air

"Well well It looks like we win" he sighed and looked at Mrs. D who gave him a nod

"You've changed a lot Mario" His voice changed to one he'd dearly missed "you really put up a fight bro"

He let go and Mario fell to his feet, the crystals surrounding Peach receded

"Lu...Luigi?" Mario asked looking up at the masked man

"You really put up a fight Peach, but you still haven't changed" Mrs. D laughed her voice changed to one she hadn't heard in years

"Daisy…? "Peach stared astounded

"But if you count the ice powers ice, I guess you did change" she continued walking over to Mr. L

They kissed passionately Mrs. D taking the lead

Mario and Peach looked onto the sight

"Just like me" she said pulling off her mask reveling a face that was sorely missed

Peach her pain forgotten ran over her friend and gave her an overdue hug

"Daisy it is you!" Peach wept, tear rolling down her face

"Heh me too" Mr. L said pulling Mario to his feet, then pulling off his mask

Mario looked on, it was Luigi, 3 years separation compressed into nothing but all he could say was "Welcome home bro"

Luigi smiled "good to be back and have we got one hell of story to tell you"

Daisy and Peach walked over

Mario looked at him and then the destruction behind him and grinned "alright we got time let's hear it"

Luigi and Daisy began to recount their journey

* * *

NO this is not the end of this story not yet anyways

Mario didn`t forget what Mr. L did in space zone which was that he tried to hurt Princess Peach which Mario clearly hasn't forgiven, he also can`t remember that Luigi was Mr. L

Ive finally got the direction I want to take the story in this is just a little teaser to what kind of powers and skills you can hope to see in the oncoming chapters, so please Read & Review looking forward to some input- Luigi Legends


	5. Brothers Moments

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy. ©Nintendo

Sorry for the wait, school works catching up with me

* * *

Chapter 4

Brothers Moments

**Outskirts of Toad Town, Present **

Daisy walked down the road the only two things were on her mind "I'm free and I'm in love what could be better". Luigi walked along side her glad that Daisy loved him. The couple walked further down the road until Daisy coming to her senses asked him

"Luigi where are we going? Because I only packed a change of clothes and a little money and you didn't pack anything"

"We're going to my house we can stay there before we set off plus I need to pick up my gear" he answered cheerfully

"Wait I thought you lived at the castle" she pressed

"No I only stayed there when you're here" he answered bashfully

Daisy blushed and gave Luigi a loving hug

"So how much longer" she asked

"A few minutes"

**Luigi's Mansion Main Grounds**

Daisy gazed at the beautiful marble white mansion ahead of her it and then glanced around at the grounds near her, ornate fountains and finely trimmed hedges that decorated the pathway.

"You live here by yourself?" she asked clearly shocked

"Yeah it's nice isn't it" he replied calmly

"Nice? This is amazing this your place is better than the castle"

"Come on lets go inside" he beckoned

**Luigi's Mansion Entrance Hall**

The inside was just as surprising paintings of beautiful exotic places lined the walls, and dozens of keep sakes were scattered on shelves, the floor was lined with an emerald green carpeting with golden detail' s

"Ok how were you able to pay for all this?" she demanded

"Won it in a contest that I didn't enter" he chuckled

"What how?" she asked

Luigi went over his adventure in Luigi's Mansion how he saved Mario, how he defeated king boo, and what he did with all the money he found

"That explains why Mario is afraid of boos" she laughed

"And you are really lucky, getting all this for free"

"I know" Luigi smiled "Daisy you can go upstairs and get cozy I want to take a night or two before we set off"

"Alright where do I stay" she quizzed

"Wherever you want" he replied causally

"Ok then where's your room"

Luigi face turned a deep red

"Umm my room the top floor can't miss it" he answered nervously

Luigi then felt a hand running over some very private parts

Daisy smiled coyly

"Upstairs when you're ready" she teased before disappearing up the stairs

Luigi knees shaking ambled into the kitchen and sat down his mind running visions of both of them _sharing a moment_

"I've fallen in love with my best friend and now she's staying in my room and toying with me….. Am I ready for this?" he thought with more mature thoughts raking his brain

Luigi tormented himself with one question "do I do this, should I?"

**Upstairs, Luigi's Room**

"Maybe that was a little too far" Daisy wondered as she walked into the room

"Or maybe not" she thought looking around the room it was perfect for a _intimate moment_

"Get ready for the night of your life, Luigi" she thought as she changed into something more _appropriate _

**Later**

Luigi finally decided to talk with Daisy about a more _intimate_ love

He walked up to the room and knocked on the door

He could hear the sound of faint footsteps approaching the door

The door finally opened and Daisy stood there with nothing but a black bra and matching set of panties

Daisy!?! He yelped both shocked and aroused

"You ready luigi?" she asked drawing him close

Luigi said nothing as his face turned blood red

She quickly laid a kiss on the plumber and pulled him into the room

And they shared a night of passion that neither had ever experienced before

Needless to say Daisy was on top

**Peach's Castle, third floor Peach's room balcony**

Princess Peach stood at the balcony her eyes cast to the star lit sky her heart heavy and her mind set on her best friend

"Daisy why didn't you tell me" she thought "I knew you didn't like royal life, but to leave it and your kingdom"

Her thoughts then wandered to luigi "but at least both of you found each other"

There was a knock on the door

"Peach you okay" it was Mario

"I'm fine!" she shouted

"Sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Don't go" she bit ashamed by her reaction

The door opened and Mario walked in to the room

"Still can't believe it huh?" he asked quietly

"That they're both gone yeah…"

"I can't believe we didn't see it coming" she went on

"Even if we did I doubt we could have done anything" he answered

"Maybe… but still"

"Peach they're like us, except Luigi shy and quiet and Daisy…"

"Is brash and has trouble admitting her feelings" she finished "they did this for themselves…, I know"

"Yeah" he sighed

Peach walked over to the Mario and rested her hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her then turned away

"Peach… I should go" he said as her moved toward the door only to be stopped by peach who grabbed his shoulder

"Please don't Mario, I don't want to be alone and I don't think you want to either" she stated

He sighed "alright, but where am I going to…" he never finished that sentence; she interrupted his thought with a warm kiss

Mario settled into the tender moment and returned the kiss and then a thought stuck peach

"Two of my best friends ran away with each other and I'm doing this, this is like a bad soap opera or something"

She started unbuttoning the straps of Mario's overalls "ah well, too late now"

Mario catching on to Peach's intentions started pulling the pink clad princess towards the bed

And they too shared a night of passion that they would never forget

* * *

Time to clear a few things up, 1. Yes Mario lives at Peach's castle 2. Yes my writing style is changing/improving 3. You can infer what I mean with the italics, if you don't here's a tip it's something _dirty _4. Yes i know its a bit lemony, if you want some clear cut details of the _moment_ check out my favorites, one story is very detailed about a LuigixDaisy Scene(if you do find it, in my version its both their first times) 5. Daisy and Luigi were best friends before this happened, that's why Luigi is not as shy or timid around Daisy 6. Yes Daisy is the dominant one in that relationship, Mario and Peach could go either way

Hopefully the next chapters won't take as long, but until next time please Read & Review- Luigi Legends


	6. a Fresh Start

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Bowser Koopa, etc. ©Nintendo.

Sorry for the wait, schools still messing with me

* * *

Chapter 6

A Fresh Start

**Morning, Luigi's Mansion, Master Bed Room**

The morning sun flooded the grand bedroom revealing the mess of the bedroom; clothing shamelessly tossed aside from the heat of the _moment_ lay scattered across the floor, at the balcony of the room was Daisy dressed in a set of dark green sweats, her thoughts cast to what they'd done

"We ran, ran from the throne and from our friends but we're free… finally free" she thought as her eyes met the horizon "and still I don't regret a second of it, Luigi"

Daisy watched the sunrise waiting for her lover to wake

**Later**

Luigi yawned and rose from the bed, thoughts of the night before fresh in his mind

"We haven't left the kingdom and yet it feels long gone" he thought as he admired Daisy "but we're lovers now and that's a hell of a change"

Daisy taking note walked back inside, she grinned and asked

"Finally awake Weegee"

Luigi smiled and answered "Daisy last night was amazing"

"Easy tiger, save round two for when we're out of the kingdom" she hinted

"Alright alright, you some want breakfast?" he sighed as he started pulling on some clothes

"Sure"

"Meet me in the kitchen; I just need to change first"

"See you downstairs Weegee" she smiled before disappearing down the stairs

**Downstairs, Kitchen**

Daisy stepped down the stairs and walked toward the kitchen, but froze as she heard calm humming drift from the room

"Ok that's not Luigi and he said he lived here alone so who heck could that be" she thought

She took several steps towards the room and peered inside, in the room a tall butler stood over the stove cooking a grand meal while humming the Super Mario 64 file select theme, but one thing was immediately clear, he was a ghost

Daisy gasped, and suddenly a butcher's knife pierced the wall behind the door, Daisy stumbled back surprised

"WHO GO'S THERE" the ghost demanded drifting out into the hall and right in front of Daisy

The ghost looked over Daisy as she looked over him

"Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry my friend" he stated slightly ashamed

"Its okay" suddenly more curious than afraid Daisy asked "who are you?"

"Me, why I'm Master Luigi's butler, you may call me Shiver's, ah but where are my manners here let me help you" he replied while helping Daisy to her feet "you must be the mistress he brought home yesterday, I must say you two made quite the racket last night, it's a good thing the children passed on otherwise that would have been awkward "

"Uh you heard that?" Daisy blushed while rubbing her arm

"The entire mansion heard you, well what's left of it anyways, many of them have passed on thanks to Master Luigi" he replied "again where are my manners, you know my name, may I know yours mistress…?"

"Daisy, Daisy Sarasa" Daisy replied rubbing her head

"Ah so you're the misses that Master Luigi is so taken with, I am truly honored" he answered with a humble bow "he has told us so much about you, I must say the others and I have wanted to meet you"

"Even before all this he talked about me" Daisy thought as her face gave way to a smile "wait others?"

"Wait, wait go back, what's left? How many of you are there?" she asked clearly confused "and I thought all of you were captured in paintings never to be seen again"

"They're 5 ghosts left in mansion that haven't permanently passed on" Luigi chuckled as he walked in on both of them "and they're here because I let them go so they _could_ pass on, that and I can't maintain this place alone

"Ah Master Luigi, you are awake shall I finish preparing breakfast" he asked

"Please, and thank you Shivers"

"No, no thank you Master Luigi for helping me with Melody" he replied humbly before retrieving the butcher knife and disappearing back into the kitchen

"I thought you said you lived here alone" Daisy snapped

"If I said I was living with ghosts would you believe me" Luigi answered calmly

"Point taken, so which ones are still here"

"You met Shivers, and then there's Melody, Biff, Clairvoya, and Slim the rest have passed on but the ones that are left come and go as they please" he said as he ushered her into the kitchen "they told me Overthere is rather dull"

"That place more boring than you wouldn't believe ugh" Shivers added as he laid food on the table "nothing to do, unlike here"

"Breakfast is served, now if you'll excuse me" he said before disappearing

Daisy admired the spread; pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs and a selection of other foods were spread out before them

Daisy took a bite of the eggs it was deliciously sweet

"Shivers sure knows how to cook" she stated while piling her plate

"Shivers couldn't cook to save his life before I taught him" Luigi laughed while taking a selection of eggs

Daisy remembered the night Luigi cooked dinner in the castle

"You have got to make me dinner again Weegee" she asked her mouth watering

"Alright, after we get out of the kingdom" he stated smugly

When they finished their meal Shivers returned and promptly cleaned up the mess before asking

"Master Luigi Melody wants you upstairs again she wants to play the Observatory theme the others are already waiting" he winked

"Perfect, Daisy I want to show you something come on" Luigi blushed as beckoned her towards the door

"Alright "she replied following him

**Upstairs, Ballroom**

Daisy found herself in a lavish ballroom filled with instruments and golden decorations

Luigi ushered her further into the room, and then Shivers appeared before him

"Master Luigi we're ready"

Luigi nodded at him and turned to Daisy waiting

Melody appeared at one of the pianos and began playing The Comet Observatory Theme

Luigi took Daisy's hand and asked "Daisy may I have this dance"

She looked deep into his eyes and replied "you may"

She took his hand and they began to waltz to the wondrous tone

More and more ghosts many who had already passed on, began to joined the orchestra

Daisy lost herself to Luigi's arms, his motion matched hers and then nothing else mattered

That moment could have gone on forever, but alas the song finally ended and the ghost's disappeared

When the moment had ended Daisy gave Luigi a passionate kiss

"Ah I hate to end this moment, but it's time for you both to leave" Clairvoya asked as she appeared in front of them

They broke away and faced her

"Leave?" Luigi asked

"The stars have spoken to me and have asked you to leave the kingdom soon, why they won't tell me but they certainly are urgent about it"

"As much as I don't want this to end, she's right worlds still waiting for us" Daisy replied

"We have packed your things, they await you in the foyer, and I also recommend washing and changing Miss Daisy" Gesturing to her green sweats

"Right" they both answered before running off to prepare

**Foyer**

Luigi looked over Daisy; she was wearing the exact same clothes from his vision "looks like this is our start" he thought

He had everything they needed in the shrinking suitcase Gadd had given him

"I get the feeling this is going to be the last time I'm going see this place in a long time" Luigi stated "keep an eye on it okay Shivers"

"Yes Master Luigi, and do take care of yourself" he bowed "and you as well Miss Daisy"

"It was nice meeting all of you" Daisy answered

They both walked off waving goodbye to their ghostly friends

After they were gone Melody turned to Shivers and asked

"Family Reunion?"

"Oh yeah"

They floated back into the Mansion

**Later, Sunset**

Luigi stared at the sky was a burning orange, it was a perfect match to his vision

He looked around and saw the endless grassy plains and the never-ending road in front of him

Daisy realizing the same thing moved closer to Luigi, she stopped him a gave him a passionate kiss

"I love you, Weegee"

"I love you too, Dais"

"This is our start" they both thought as they walked into the sunset

* * *

Another attempt at a romantic scene for me and I couldn't help adding a waltz scene

Few things to clear up 1. I know Luigi's supposed to be afraid of ghosts, but if you live with someone long enough you get used to it, hence hes no longer afraid 2. Pass on means to move on to heaven or hell for those not so well versed ghost lore 3. Weegee=Luigi, Dais=Daisy

I know the leaving scene was alittle abrupt, but I really want to move on, also check back I'm Planning on rewriting the first 3 chapters and maybe chapter 4

Please R&R and let me know what you think- Luigi Legends


	7. Story Notice

**Story Notice**

Hey Luigi Legends here, I like to take this final posting to inform you readers out there of what's happening

Straight off the bat, no this is not my final time posting on Fan Fiction, I'm simply abandoning this version of Amor Et Fortitudo in favor of a better version I've been working on since my last update, all things considered this version is a mess, but it served as an excellent start for what I actually want Amor Et Fortitudo to be

Just as well I probably won't be taking down this version of Amor Et Fortitudo, just to serve as a reminder of how much I want to progress, the new version of Amor Et Fortitudo will fall under the new name Luigi and Daisy: Amor Et Fortitudo or something similar. The first chapter will be posted in the next few days following this posting

Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to follow me and my stories, Luigi Legends


End file.
